


Stainless

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Love and pain go hand in hand.Seimei was pain and hatred and selfishness.Soubi was cold and bitter and sadness.Ritsuka was love and warmth and kindness.Opposites attract, and names are meaningless.In a world without Fighters and Sacrifices, Seimei lives and hurts for his little brother. Soubi suffers from the wounds inflicted by a dangerous man full of contempt.Ritsuka is still Loveless, but maybe...





	1. Genuine

Small fingers braid locks of sandy blond hair, slow and inexperienced. 

Of course, Soubi has every intention of changing that, if only Ritsuka would order it.

It's something he'd never admit, but he loves having his hair played with. Ritsu-sensei is the only one to know about that, though.

Though Soubi wonders if, maybe, he should just tell Ritsuka how much he likes it when he brushes his fingers through his hair. He has been lecturing Soubi about having to speak for himself, so surely something like this wouldn’t hurt. Right? 

If Seimei were here, it would, whether he was present or taking Ritsuka's place on the edge of the bed. The man never liked anyone touching Ritsuka, especially not someone like Soubi. And if Ritsuka weren’t here, well, for starters, Seimei wouldn’t be touching his hair to begin with. He'd deem it a waste of his time, then proceed to punish him in some way or other for being selfish. 

But Ritsuka is not Seimei. Ritsuka is protective and kind and honest, and while fragile, stronger too, in a way Seimei, cocky Beloved, could never be. 

Seimei is Beloved, fortunate to be loved by everyone and to never truly love them back.

Ritsuka is Loveless, allegedly doomed to love without being truly loved in return. 

In small moments like this, when Ritsuka treats him gently, pouring his love into every weave of his hands, Soubi wonders if such names really mean anything. In small moments like this, he thinks they don't, because, in small moments like this, he truly loves Ritsuka. 

A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality, and he finds himself staring into amethyst eyes that are, currently, narrowed in annoyance. Soubi smiles, because as annoyed as his facial muscles suggest he is, Ritsuka's eyes still glimmer with love- the tentative, uncertain sort of love that Soubi wishes would never leave him. His Ritsuka. 

"...it's done," Ritsuka says bluntly, offering a hand mirror. 

Silently, still smiling, Soubi accepts it and angles his head to better see the results of Ritsuka's labors. 

The braid doesn’t look too bad. There are a few strands sticking out, and it's not centered quite right, but for the most part, it looks very neat. 

He looks at Ritsuka, who's looking at him, maybe wondering if he likes it, and of course he does because he likes everything related to Ritsuka. 

Abruptly- or, it would seem so to him, though really Soubi was just waiting for this opportunity- Soubi uses his longer arms to pull Ritsuka into his lap, hugging him close. He catches a whiff of his scent- honeysuckle and ginger and something sharp he can’t quite place- and his breath ghosts over his adorable virgin ears. 

"-go of me, Soubi!" 

Soubi laughs, and Ritsuka pauses. 

"Ritsuka, I love you." 

He places a kiss on the tip of the boy's ear and rubs his shoulder blades with his larger hands. 

Ritsuka looks up at him, careful not to bump his chin, Soubi notices, with an unusual look in his eyes. He seems confused, but also...happy. 

"...Soubi..." he breathes, and the adult patiently waits. 

"...Soubi, you need to laugh more often. But-but genuinely, like you just did. I love the Soubi who is genuine with his emotions." 

Soubi's smile softens into something more tender, and he closes his eyes as he moves one hand up to lightly scritch behind Ritsuka's ears. 

"Anything, Ritsuka." 


	2. Sleep

Skilled and experienced fingers quickly wrap the white bandages around Ritsuka's wrist, so tight it's actually a little bit painful. Not that he'd ever say that; Seimei had already done this sort of thing for him numerous times before. 

"Thank you, nii-chan."   
Seimei hums nonchalantly. 

"It's alright, Ritsuka. You know I'd do this a million times for you." 

Ritsuka smiles softly and doesn’t fight when his older brother pulls him, by his uninjured wrist, into his lap. Seimei has never said the words "I love you" to him, but Ritsuka thinks it's better that way. The Ritsuka that he is now doesn't understand what love really is, and can't even stand hearing it from his friends. There's no way he'd be able to handle hearing it from someone as close and important to him as Seimei. 

Naturally, Seimei knows all about this, even though Ritsuka has never said anything about it. It's just how eerily observant of a person he is in regards to his little brother- to the precious boy _that woman_ birthed just for him. 

In a way that could be described as simultaneously light and restraining, Seimei begins rubbing over the small of Ritsuka's back, just above his tail. He feels his brother's small weight sag forward into him. 

His poor baby must be so exhausted after having to deal with that wretch who dared call herself their mother. 

"Sleep now, Ritsuka."

He laces a spell into the words, and is acutely aware of Ritsuka's breathing slowing down. 

"I'll make everything better, just for you," he whispers, placing his precious boy onto his bed and tucking him in. He'd wake up on his own eventually, but he'd at least sleep through the night.

With a satisfied smile, Seimei quietly closes the door to his bedroom and takes a seat at his desk. His game is still paused right where he left it, so it's simple enough to continue from there. He'll just pause it again when Ritsuka wakes up. 

Yes...in this world he'd created for just the two of them, "I love you" was an unnecessary phrase, when physical affection conveyed it so much more effectively. 


	3. Concern

"Ano...Ritsuka-kun?" 

Ritsuka pauses in his schoolwork to look up at Yuiko and hums so as not to draw unnecessary attention to himself while still giving her his attention. 

"What happened to your hand?" She sounds genuinely concerned, and it feels like a knife tearing into his heart. 

"Ah...it's nothing," he says, trying to reassure her. "I fell out of a tree and sprained my wrist. But Seimei-nii-sama helped me bandage it, so it's fine now." 

It isn't a total lie- just a half truth to keep his friend from worrying about him. 

He can tell by her face that she doesn’t believe him one bit, but she doesn't press him for details -or rather, she doesn’t have _time_ to press him for details- as Shinonome-sensei begins passing out the test they were scheduled to take that day. 

Ritsuka puts all his concentration into it, making himself forget the sting of his mother's touch and the harsh guilt of staying too long with Soubi. Really, he should've known better- should’ve been paying more attention to the time. He had a 6pm curfew, and it's not like that was the first time he'd accidentally missed it. 

He should've known better. 

And this test actually isn't as good of a distraction as he thought it would be. Not that it really matters now- he finished pretty quickly, anyway. 

Withholding the urge to sigh in disappointment, Ritsuka stoically places his test atop Shinonome-sensei's desk. She looks like she wants to say something, but Ritsuka walks back to his seat before she can say it. 

Lately, it's like everyone's become suddenly concerned with his well-being. Or maybe it's just the first time he's noticed. 

Regardless, such concern is...

Painful. 


	4. Visitation

The school bell rings and the class representative leads the daily farewell ritual for Shinonome-sensei. As the students gather their things, Yuiko dutifully takes it upon herself to help Ritsuka with his bag. 

Turning his head briefly, Ritsuka can see Soubi waiting for him beside the school gate. He does this every day except Saturday and Sunday, when Seimei is home for the weekend. Ritsuka wonders if he'll ever get tired of it, but deep down, he already knows that to be impossible. As much as Soubi despises Seimei (for reasons Ritsuka has yet to figure out), the blond had also sworn to Ritsuka that he'd do absolutely anything for him, and as annoying as he could be, Soubi is still a man of his word. 

Perhaps, then, something like this- waiting for him after school every weekday- is the same to him as grocery shopping. Necessary, but a minor thing in the long term. 

"Ah! Soubi-kun's here!" Yuiko exclaims, finally noticing his presence. "But...nee, Ritsuka-kun, you have to get home pretty quick today, right?" 

"Yeah. Would you tell him I won't be able to walk with him today?" Ritsuka asks, turning again to face her. 

"Sure!" Yuiko chirps, then dashes off quickly. 

Ritsuka knows she's just excited- he's still surprised she and Soubi get along so well despite their clashing opinions- but a small part of him, only coming forth in times like this, wonders if she's truly his friend. After all, she ran to meet Soubi as soon as he said it was fine. 

He forces that part down, sick of all the doubt he'd felt today, and snaps back to the real world as he hears footsteps approach him. 

Shinonome-sensei is there, a bag slung over her shoulder and a box in her arms. She is blushing, and her ears are twitching, contrary to her tail's rigid stance. She's nervous. 

"Ano...Ritsuka-san...I know this might seem unprofessional, so it's fine if you refuse, but...would you mind if I walked to your house with you for a home visit?" 

He's taken aback by this, but a small part of him also kind of expected it. Shinonome-sensei always seemed like the type of person to do this if it meant knowing her students were safe. But still... 

Ritsuka is half-tempted to refuse, but he knows she's seen the bandages. If he refuses now, she might grow suspicious, and that would just cause problems later.

Yes. It would be better to just let her, so then she could see for herself that everything was and would continue to be fine. 

"No, I don't mind, sensei. You can come if you want."

 


	5. Diversion

Outside, it's warm, and cherry blossoms are fluttering gently from their trees. 

Ritsuka exits through the gate beside Shinonome-sensei. He can see that Yuiko and Soubi are still there- apparently Yuiko must've accidentally-on-purpose stalled him. Or vice versa. He can never be sure. 

Shinonome-sensei doesn’t appear to have noticed either of them, so Ritsuka grabs the hem of her sleeve and turns, saying a soft "this way" so she doesn’t notice anything wrong. He knows Soubi will get the message from his body language, but the blond's jealousy is almost tangible. 

Yuiko will probably bug him later for ignoring her, but right now, it can't really be helped. He swallows and apologizes in his head anyway, even though she can't hear it. 

"Sensei. Where are you heading with Ritsuka?" 

Ritsuka thinks he should’ve known better about this, too. Soubi will complete the most mundane and ridiculous tasks to appease him, but never seems to take more important requests seriously. Why would this time be any different? Especially when his feelings are taken into account. 

He closes his eyes and keeps his face neutral as he feels Soubi's hand clamp possessively around his small shoulder.   
"Sensei's just coming over for a house visit. It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Soubi." His voice is lukewarm, and without waiting for a response, he tugs at Shinonome-sensei's sleeve in the same movement he shrugs out of Soubi's grip.

She stiffens a bit, and looks down at him. Soubi has affected her, too, somehow.

Ritsuka tugs at her sleeve again and they resume walking. 

Soubi does not follow them. 


	6. Tension

Ritsuka and Shinonome-sensei walk to the Aoyagi house uninterrupted. Shinonome-sensei attempts to make small talk, but Ritsuka just isn't feeling up to it.

He answers because unlike Seimei, he _cares_ what others think of him, but his replies are forced, and he thinks his teacher can tell, since she stops trying a little while into it. 

Eventually, they approach the house, and Ritsuka feels his body tense. His ears are pricked and his tail sways. Even though he knows in his head that it'd be a bad idea now, his body is poised to run at the first sign of danger. 

He opens the front door anyway, and holds it for Shinonome-sensei. He leans his back against it to shut it as he pulls his shoes off. Shinonome-sensei utters a timid "pardon the intrusion", and slides her own shoes off as well. 

"I'm home!" Ritsuka dares to call out. The atmosphere is tense. His mother must have been having a bad day. This means it'll be easier to accidentally set her off, but he supposes it can't really be helped. 

He looks up at Shinonome-sensei and forces himself to smile, hoping to put her at ease. 

"Please wait here, sensei. I need to tell my mother that you're here." 

Saying this, Ritsuka slides his socked feet into his slippers and goes down the entrance hall and into the kitchen. 


	7. Strain

The ensuing visit doesn’t go as well as Ritsuka anticipated- not that he was expecting much. 

Maybe it would've gone better if Shinonome-sensei hadn't brought the glazed buns. 

Ritsuka likes soft foods.

"Ritsuka" apparently does not.

His mother tried to explain that the Ritsuka Shinonome-sensei knew wasn’t the real "Ritsuka", and Shinonome-sensei, confused, asked how that could be. This led to a back-and-forth of verbal abuse on his mother's part, both towards him and his teacher (mostly him), and passive defensiveness on Shinonome-sensei's. 

What sealed all of their fates was when Shinonome-sensei asked about the bandages, and his mother claimed she was trying to "erase the demon from Ritsuka's body". 

At that point, Ritsuka quietly excused himself and went up to his room, locking the door just in case. 

So, there he sits, in the middle of the room, his cell phone clutched in his hand. He wants to talk to Soubi, to tell him what's going on downstairs, but at the same time, Soubi is a different person than him, and thus shouldn't be concerned with him. 

Ritsuka suspects he'll be placed in a foster home within the month. 


	8. Hopeless

Ritsuka wakes up the next morning and is unable to shake off the sense of hopelessness that sneaks its way into his brain as he leaves the house. It was quiet- too quiet- and his mother's bedroom door was left open despite her not being present.   
Had she been taken into custody while he was asleep? If so, what would happen to him now? What about their house? 

Briefly, Ritsuka contemplates telling Soubi or Seimei about this, but that wouldn't solve anything. Neither of them could afford to take him in, no matter how much he knows they'd want to. It's not as if he knows anyone else who could foster him, either. 

Ritsuka greets Yuiko mechanically, lost in thought. Maybe he'll end up in an orphanage, unintentionally neglected by the staff just like the other kids. It's not a comforting thought, really, but it would still be better than living on the streets. 

He enters the classroom and forces himself back to reality. Yayoi is looking at him curiously while Yuiko is mindlessly chattering on her way to her seat.

Shinonome-sensei enters as Ritsuka himself sits down in his own seat, cheerful as ever. It's almost like last night didn’t even happen, and Ritsuka finds this sense of normalcy oddly calming. 

Like this, he can focus more on his schoolwork, and pretend nothing's wrong. 


	9. Guidance

The day passes slowly and uneventfully, and like most days, Soubi is waiting for Ritsuka at the gate after school. Wordlessly, they begin walking together to Ritsuka's house, and like this, they are mostly content. Ritsuka doesn’t offer an explanation for his time with Shinonome-sensei, and Soubi doesn’t ask- no matter how much he really wants to know. 

Instead, Ritsuka casually places his smaller palm against Soubi's larger one, and awkwardly entwines their fingers. Soubi squeezes his hand lightly- almost timidly, had 'timid' ever been appropriate to describe him. They are still getting used to these innocent gestures of affection, slowly working their way up to more serious things. 

By and by they reach Ritsuka's house, and reluctantly (if he were being honest with himself) Soubi releases his hand, moving to give the boy a tight hug in farewell. Ritsuka returns it and slips out of it seconds later, then enters the house without even turning to see if Soubi is watching him (and he is, of course, always, whether directly or not, whether Ritsuka knows or not). 

The door is unlocked, though he wasn't really paying attention. But when the door clicks shut behind him, Ritsuka notices the unfamiliar pair of shoes in the entryway, and is instantly alert. 

There is someone unfamiliar in the house, and neither Seimei nor his mother is home. 


	10. News

Ritsuka pretends to ignore the black polished shoes, even as he slides out of his own set of shoes and into his indoor slippers. 

"I'm home!" He calls, ears pricked and alert, even though he knows that whoever's here likely doesn't have bad intentions, to still leave their shoes at the door. 

Better safe than sorry. 

He goes down the hall and into the living room, where he is greeted by the sight of an officer in the standard policeman's uniform, seated stiffly on the couch. 

"Are you Aoyagi Ritsuka-san?" The man's voice is almost as stiff as his posture, but his expression is kind, at least. 

Ritsuka nods his head. "Yes, sir." 

"Do you know why I'm here, Aoyagi-san?" 

"I have an idea, sir." 

The officer nods as if confirming something. 

"I see. That makes this easier, then." He sighs. 

"Aoyagi-san, starting today, you'll be placed under the custody of the Japanese government until someone is able to adopt you or else you reach majority. Once you finish packing your things, I'll escort you to a certified orphanage where you'll stay temporarily." 

Ritsuka nods, feeling suddenly empty. 

"I...I understand. Please excuse me." 

As the officer nods, Ritsuka takes off upstairs, slowing down once he's at the top. He begins walking to his bedroom, aware of the empty boxes outside the door. 

Now...how to break this to Seimei...

 


	11. Pressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, yes, things like spells still exist in this world. There just isn't a Fighter/Sacrifice system.

> _Mom's been arrested._

 

That's all Ritsuka decides to tell Seimei- at least for now. 

He flips his phone shut and places it and its charger into his school bag, then sets to work packing his things into the large empty box that was left beside his bedroom door. 

There isn't much worth packing besides clothes, his camera, and his scrapbook. The computer is too big and bulky, and it could get easily broken. 

So he leaves everything else alone, figuring that someone else could make good use of them, and heads back to the foyer, where the officer had been patiently waiting. 

The man takes the box into his arms and escorts Ritsuka out of the house. 

Ritsuka's phone vibrates from within his bag with a new text. 

He ignores it. 


End file.
